Hamsters
Hamsters are a species of small rodent that are used as power generators by the KND. They run all day in their wheels to produce electrical power for the various technologies used by the KND. The Sector V Treehouse alone contains several thousand hamsters. They are shown to be mischievous and highly intelligent, in a manner typical of mice and other small rodents in cartoons. Numbuh 3 is very affectionate and friendly to the hamsters, while Numbuh 4 hates them (which is justified, as the hamsters enjoy teasing him by stealing his soda and then spraying it in his face). Numbuh 2 is often assisted by hamsters in developing his inventions. Named hamsters *Joaquin *Dmitry *Jonas *Chubbo (deceased) Stories in which Hamsters are Prominent Hamsters first appeared at the end of Operation: C.A.K.E.D., in which a massive army of hamsters is summoned to move half the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane after the failed attempt to take the birthday cake. In Operation: P.I.A.N.O., a hamster was used as a temporary replacement for Numbuh 4 when he is injured. Then when the whole team thus creating Hamsters Next Door. In Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., they were given a vacation by Numbuh 3, causing the Sector V Treehouse to lose its power and leaving them vulnerable to an attack by Gramma Stuffum. At the end of the episode, the hamsters return and save the day by eating the remnants of Gramma Stuffum's Food Army. In Operation: G.H.O.S.T., a hamster named Chubbo died and returned as a ghost commanding an army of ghostly hamsters. The living Hamsters were led by Joaquin against their ghostly counterparts and drove them back to the afterlife. In Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E., Joaquin grows to enormous size using an enlargement ray and saves the KND from Gramma Stuffum's Slamwich monster. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., their hamster holiday to Sector J was spoiled by Lizzie Devine and Numbuh 1. In Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R., an episode focusing entirely on them, they fight the DCFDTL's pet cats and feline counterparts, the Sinister Felines from Atop the Litterbox. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., the Hamsters attack a citi-zombified Numbuh 5 trying to save Numbuh 3 and Mumbuh 4 from her, but after a brief struggle they are zombified by her themselves. They then help her zombify Kuki and find Wally. Later, they attack Numbuh 1 and Monty Uno in their house. After the two disappear in the bedroom, the hamsters begin to play on the bed. They later attack Moonbase with other zombies and are seen chasing the operative with zombie Numbuh 101. They are later dezombified when Grandfather is defeated. In Operation: S.T.R.I.K.E., the Hamsters go on a strike led by Numbuh 3 to demand lederosen for all the hamsters to wear, as well as accordions and tubas. This delayed a coconut-filled missile from launching and allowed Count Spankulot to invade the treehouse and spank Sector V. They all gave in to the demands to get the hamsters back to work, which overjoyed Numbuh 3 who was doing it so they could compete in the "International All-Hamster Battle of the Polka Bands" at school the next day. The coconut missile then went off and destroyed the treehouse, and covered them all in coconut. In Operation: C.H.A.S.E.D., Numbuh 4 chased a hamster through the treehouse and into the arms of Numbuh 3. When she asked why he was so mad the hamster, he had forgotten it and turned to walk away. This revealed the "kick me"-sign the hamster had put on his back, which led to the chase earlier. In Operation: R.E.B.O.U.N.D., Lizzie Devine came to the treehouse to pick up her new date after she broke up with Numbuh 1, the hamster Jonas. But when he fought against the Roboturkeys to save her from them, she yelled that he was just like Numbuh 1 and left alone. Numbuh 1 and Jonas then fought the Roboturkeys together. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the Hamsters Next Door are seen in the background stealing the Rainbow Monkey Lisa while Nick and Chip are talking to Numbuh 1. Gallery Hamsters Next Door.jpg H.A.M.S.T.E.R..jpg Hamsters Holiday.jpg Hamsters.png Tvtvy.png Hamster.PNG Hamsters_f.png Hamster4.jpg hamsters2.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-04-05_at_11.45.53_PM.png vlcsnap-154495.png Numbuh 4 fighting hamsters.PNG Gioco-volo-criceti-sport-estremi.jpg Fantasmas.png I87tgb.png Chubbo.png Chubbo ghost.PNG 98yhb.png E54BFD7A-03FD-4439-9526-3A89D1BC3CA9.png|Character models for Hamsters Next Door Trivia *The Hamsters have their own online Cartoon Network game called "Flight of the Hamsters". *They actually have Hamster Labor Unions, who send paperwork to Numbuh 362. Videos Codename Kids Next Door - Operation No P.O.W.U.H. (Preview) Category:Allies Hamsters Next Door Category:Spanish Characters Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Code Module Improvement Category:Hamsters